


The Sirens Gave Me Away

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sirens, am I even good at this?, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill: [Darcy/Steve] "Steve, wanna tell me why the siren took my form to try and seduce you?"</p><p> </p><p>For: Captainevans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sirens Gave Me Away

“Okaaay Janey, you've used up your allotted science time for this weekend,” said Darcy as she attempted to pull her friend away from the lab. 

“No wait just give me five more minutes...ten minutes,” Jane pleaded as she struggled against Darcy's attempts to pull her away from her work. “Ok thirty minutes tops.”

“Ugh I don’t think you understand how bargaining works Jane.” Darcy looked at her pointedly as she continued to slowly pull her away. “I bet if Thor were here he'd have no problem dragging you away to your bedroom,” She said as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but Tony just called to say the quinjet is ten minutes away,” Pepper said with an amused look on her face. “I ordered some pizza for everyone and it should be here any minute. Come upstairs with me?” 

Jane perked up at the news that Thor was on his way back while Darcy perked up at the news of pizza for dinner. She looked at Jane as she said, “ready to leave the lab now?” There was no way Jane was going to stay stuck in her lab after hearing Thor was on his way back from a mission that lasted almost two weeks. Darcy needed to prepare herself for the inevitable loud as fuck sexy times reunion going down on their floor later tonight. 

Jane didn't hesitate in answering as she now started leading Darcy towards the elevators. “Yup totally done with science...for today!” She was bouncing in excitement as they rode the elevator up to the common area floor. Once they got off, the women immediately got to work setting things out for the team. The pizza arrived a few minutes later, and with everything ready to go, the women sat down on the couch to wait. 

“I'm turning on the news to see if there's anything about the mission they went on,” declared Darcy as she searched for the remote to turn the TV on. Pepper and Jane just hummed in agreement as she searched the channels for the best coverage. 

It was hard not to notice when the team arrived when Thor came bursting out of the elevators and headed straight for Jane. “My lady I missed you so!” He swooped her up into his arms and kissed unabashedly. 

Pepper went straight for Tony, handing him a drink she had prepared for him. “Aww you do love me!” He cooed as a Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

Darcy went to greet the rest of the team, noticing a very flustered Steve and two spies shaking with very obvious mirth aimed at him. 

“Hey Stevie, what's up with the wonder twins over there?” She asked as she went in for a hug. “And I'm glad you're back safely. You didn't get hurt anywhere did you?” She pulled back to look over him, making Steve feel even more flustered.

“Don't mind us Darce,” Clint said as he attempted to stifle a laugh. “Just giving Cap a hard time over something that happened during the mission.”

Darcy looked up at Steve questioningly, but he just pulled away and avoided eye contact. “So is that pizza I smell? I would be lying if I said I wasn't starving right now.” As he followed the scent of the pizza, the rest of them followed him. They began eating and making themselves comfortable on the couch, the TV serving as background noise.

Darcy chose a spot next to Steve and tucked her feet under his thigh. He shot her a smile before setting his full attention on the news. It was nothing new between them. Over the past couple of months, Steve and Darcy had started becoming close. They watched modern movies together and Steve would often sit with her in companionable silence in the living room of the common area as he drew and she read. She would be lying if she said she wasn't starting to develop feelings for the Cap that were more than just friendly. She was getting lost in thoughts of Steve as she chewed on her pizza when the sound of someone choking brought her back to reality. 

“Oh my god are you ok?” She asked Steve worriedly. He waved her off as he stared at the news. Curious, she looked to the screen and her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth hung open. 

It wasn’t long before she heard Tony start laughing maniacally as he pointed at him, and the rest of the team followed. “Oh boy, I can't wait to see where this goes,” he said as he rubbed a tear from his eye. 

When she could find her voice, Darcy looked to Steve and said, “Uhhhh Steve, wanna tell me why that siren on tv took my form to try and seduce you?"

Steve's cheeks turned a furious red as he looked at her nervously. “Well, you see… Apparently sirens really are a thing that actually exist and the uh the siren. It takes on the form of the…The person we most desire to be with and well that's you and umm yeah…that's what we were up against out there.”

There was a beat of silence as everyone looked on to see how she reacted. She looked over at them, and then looked at Steve as she broke out into a huge smile. “You desire me Stevie?” She was inching closer to him now. 

“Well, umm yeah I-I really like you Darcy and-” he was interrupted before he could finish as she grabbed his face and pushed her lips against his. Only hesitating for a second in surprise, he kissed her back as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her into his lap.

“Gross! Get a room you two!” Cried Tony. “No necking in the common room!”

They broke apart at that and while Steve looked slightly embarrassed at the comment, Darcy smiled evilly and said, “that sounds like a great idea actually.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him as she stood up. “Let's blow this joint Cap!” She pulled him up and all the way to the elevator.


End file.
